


The Blob

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Overstimulation, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you see a giant blob on the ceiling of some place you just woke up in and have no memory of coming to that place?I dunno..you tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blob

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys.The first time I posted this,It was trash so,I'm reposting it.I'm sorry that I haven't been writing much tentacle fics.Do you forgive me?

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.

That sound...

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.

It was _excruciatingly_ loud.

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.

It felt as if giant drums were being played near my ears,giving me a splitting headache...

Drip.Drip-Drop.Drip.Drip.

The sound caught on like a melody that played over and over on a radio.

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip-Drop.

I slowly opened my eyes,Pain shot through them as if I was shot by a bullet.

Drip.Drip-Drop.Drip.Drip-Drop.Drip.

I cursed to myself,straining them back shut then reopening them,Everything blurry in my eyesight.

I needed my glasses.

Drip.Drip.Drip-Drop-Drip.Drip.Drip.

I groaned in horrid pain,feeling as if every muscle,every bone in my body was stiff and sensitive to movement.I decided to endure it.

I pushed myself up,using my hands as support before I finally managed to get myself into a sitting position.

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip-Drop.Drip.

That sound was much louder in my ear than before and I finally caught a glance of my surroundings. My heart stopped. My lungs lost breath.

The ground felt wet and soggy. I looked up and my breath caught itself in my throat once I looked up.

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip-Drop-Drip-Drop.Drip.

Something glowing a blue bioluminescent color was hanging low above my head,It was shuddering and moving as if trying to catch a breath.

It looked like a blob,It was spreaded out as if it was a splat on the wall,It was almost covering the whole ceiling.It was changing colors each time it shuddered.

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.Drop.

But what caught my attention the most,was its _limbs_.

 _Long_ and _glowing_ along with its main controller,But they seemed to linger on the colors that they would change from,possibly depending on their length and size.

One was bigger than my thigh and it glowed yellow along with the others but it seemed to remain yellow for a long period of time,whilst another was thin as a pencil and it glowed green along with the bioluminescent blob but it remained that same green color.

Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.Drip.

What made me fear for the worse was its soft squishing and bubbling sounds.

It seemed to bubble every time it glowed a different color,It squished when it slowed its breathing,But what made it even worse...was the sound it made.

It made a loud bubbling sound,nearly resembling a person who was underwater,but it sounded more of a grumble than a bubble.

Drip.Drip..Drip..Drip..

Where was the dripping sound coming from?

Then I noticed something else.

A clear white substance fell from up,it looked thick but it sounded like water falling to the ground.

Then the blob let out a shuddering sound,resembling a gasp for breath as a few drops of the substance fell from it,landing on my face.

I quickly made work of trying to get it off of my face but then suddenly,a scent...a _intoxicating_ scent came from it.

My eyes drooped slightly,struggling to stay open but the smell was so _strong_...so _sweet_...

My brain was fogged by the hazy ecstasy...I felt my pants tighten and my heartbeat slow...

I was so high off the hypnotizing drug...I didn't know that the blob sent down two limbs.

One was as big as the size of my arm while the other was nearly as thin as my pinkie finger.

They both were glowing a rosy red.

I felt as one felt along my neck while the other began to snake down into my shirt.

I softly gasped,my nipples growing hard then the tendril felt along my right one,First a gentle poking then it escalated into a much more teasing play.

I hissed in pleasure,then suddenly it split itself at the tip.

My eyes widen,The tendril reformed and curled its two split tips around my hardening nipple,Then I felt something warm dribbling onto it.

I moaned out then the other tendril curled slowly like a snake,Passing my shirt and heading for my shorts.

I slowly lolled my head down towards it,watching in a hazy bliss as it reformed and split itself at the tip then one of split tips undid my zipper with ease whilst the other tendril that was torturing my nipple had moved away from my now painfully hard nipple.

Then another tendril was sent down,It was much smaller than the others. It glowed a orange color as it wiggled its way down towards my shirt,hooking the tail of it before pulling it off me in nearly harsh way.

I was forced to lay back on the wet ground,looking skyward towards the large blob.

I watched as the now yellow glowing tendril that was messing with my shorts easily pull them off with no trouble at all.

I was so engrossed by the pleasuring drug that continued to drip on my face,that I didn't notice that two more tentacles had wrapped around my ankles,forcing my legs up.

Then the tentacle that messed with my shorts returned to my lower groin area,My cock was hard and dripping pre-come already.

The tentacle wrapped its two tips around the head of my cock and I moaned as more warming liquids dribbled from the small hole that was in the tendril.

I shivered then the tentacle that was as big as my thigh slowly cascaded downward and it was infront of me.

I gasped when I felt something huge tickle my entrance,causing me to let a soft whimper as it slowly rose up from what it was doing,looking at me. It was changing from a constant sky blue to a crimson red each time. Then it returned back in between my legs as it started poke my entrance,making it twitch and wink. I wanted to protest this but then,more of intoxicating liquid dripped down on my face as the blob shuddered and gurgled sounds of content,but though,I had a feeling,deep inside of the small focused part of me that was slowly being consumed by the drug,that the blob was communicating with the tentacles,telling them what to do instead.

But soon that thought fell to its drug-induced demise as the tentacle that was tickling my rim had squirted a liquid onto my entrance and my overglazed eyes widen – The liquid was freezing cold against my hot and boiling skin then finally I felt something pushing at my entrance,trying to break through resistance. I shook my head then a tentacle had came to my lips,glowing a violet then a soft purple as I slowly opened my mouth then it slipped inside excitedly,expanding and contracting inside of my mouth as I felt it wiggle in then it squirted some of the exact same cold liquid into my mouth and I was forced to drink it. It tasted sweet . . . like . . .like _honey_. It was slick and cold against my tongue as I sucked it,making more of the honey-tasting liquid come out of it. This distracted me from the tentacle that was playing at my entrance then finally,It pushed in with much effort. It was _strange_ and filling as it pushed its inches in. My haze was wavering my sense of judgement as the blob continued to drip that white clear substance onto my face,forcing me back into the enthralls of pleasure again then I felt that tentacle that wrapped around my cock’s head engulf it into its mouth. It felt just like a real mouth,warm and wet. It contracted itself around it,making me arch my back. The tentacle that was inside of me had started nice and steady thrusts inside of me,I felt it pulse inside of me,going back and forth inside of me as the tentacle in my mouth kept me fed on its honey sweet liquid.

I moaned muffledly,arching my back like crazy,Loving the feeling of overstimulation. I felt that thrusting tentacle inside of my arse hit that one spot that ended everything. I let out a muffled cry of pleasure as I felt my balls tigten as I released hard into the tentacle’s mouth that was surrounding my cock and it seemed to drink it in content,changing from a yellow to a glowing white as it suckled my cock,trying to coax more of my come out of it but I was exhausted because I was being over-stimulated.

Then the tentacle working itself inside of my ass had started to get erratic and then it thrusted in one last time, Then I felt a gush of liquid fill my insides and the tentacles inside of my mouth released hard,changing from purple to a white glowing color,just like the one now slowly pulling off my dick and coming all over my chest and I felt pleasure and saw over-abused endorphins flying all over the place. 

The tentacles removed themselves from my overused body and I looked up at the blob and I heard it rumbling and grumbling something as I felt my vision blur out again,My body was overdrugged,overstimulated and overabused. Then I heard what it rumbled in clear English dialect.

**_“Thank you,human..you were...suffice to..our need...we...we free you...”_ **

That was the last thing I heard before soon I saw darkness and blacked out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd never have,Never and probably will never be beta'd because I use Microsoft Word.On my.innocent computer..which is not innocent due to this sorry writing and my Minecraft tower I made of shape of a dick.Not aplogetic only to those who enjoy my tentacle fics.Thank you for reading.


End file.
